ABSTRACT The mission of the MMPC consortium is to advance medical and biological research by providing the scientific community with standardized, high quality metabolic and phenotyping services for mouse models of diabetes, complications, obesity and related disorders. The Metabolic Core conducts in vivo and ex vivo metabolic experiments on mice for investigators within (Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland Clinic Foundation, MetroHealth Medical Center and Veterans Administration Hospital) and outside the Cleveland scientific community (Rutgers University, Emory University School of Medicine, Virginia Commonwealth University, and Temple University). The use of standardized protocols for in vivo models of obesity and diabetes is critical to understanding the molecular mechanisms for the pathogenesis of comorbidities associated with obesity, such as insulin resistance, type 2 diabetes, cancer and nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD). The purpose of the Metabolic Core is to provide centralized facilities for the in vivo and ex vivo experiments to phenotype the investigator's specific mouse model. The Case-MMPC Metabolic Core has worked closely with the other NIH funded MMPC centers to standardize the experimental procedures for analyzing glucose homeostasis and indirect calorimetry. The interactions between the MMPC consortium is essential for designing studies that generate valid data that can be compared in the MMPC central data base and to improve the quality of data published.